Weavile
|dexmokalos=092 |evofrom=Sneasel |gen=Generation IV |species=Sharp Claw Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Ice |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=34.0 kg |imweight=75.0 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Pickpocket |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Weavile (Japanese: マニューラ Manyuura) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Weavile are bipedal cat or weasel-like Pokémon. The majority of their body is black, with red ear-feathers and two red tail-feathers on their backsides. Additionally, they have a crown-like appendage on their heads, and a red collar around their necks. On their forehead, they possess a yellow gem. Their eyes are red with slitted cat-like pupils, and lined with dark eyelashes. "Shiny" Weaviles' bodies are mostly pink, with yellow feathers and accents. Their forehead gem appears light blue in the game sprites. Gender differences Males' ear feathers are bigger than females'. Natural abilities Weaviles attack their foes with deadly accuracy, targeting the vital points using their three razor sharp, retractable claws which they sport on their hands and feet. Evolution Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel by leveling up Sneasel when holding it holds Razor Claw at night. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations |type = |PMD2 = Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (1F-19F) |Ranger2 = Almia Castle}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset - embargo -revenge -assurance -scratch -leer -taunt -quick attack 8 quick attack 10 feint attack 14 icy wind 16 fury swipes 20 nasty plot 22 metal claw 25 hone claws 28 fling 32 screech 35 night slash 40 snatch 44 punishment 47 dark pulse Sprites Appearances Anime Weavile's debut appearance was in "Duels of the Jungle", where there were many Weavile. Paul owns a Weavile. A Weavile also has made an appearance in MS008. * Kidd's Weavile * Weavile (AG186) * Paul's Weavile * Kagetomo's Weavile * Mable's Weavile * Alain's Weavile * Zinzolin's Weavile Trainers With A Weavile * Kidd * Paul * Kagetomo * Mable * Alain * Zinzolin Gallery 461Weavile_DP_anime.png 461Weavile_DP_anime_2.png 461Weavile_DP_anime_3.png 461Weavile_Dream.png 461Weavile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Weavile trophy SSBB.png Weavile (Pokkén Tournament).png Trivia * In Japan, both Sneasel and Weavile are considered cats and are referred to as felines throughout the anime and other media. The Japanese name is likely a play on "魔" (demon), "野良猫" (stray cat), and "ニャー" (meow). * Weavile is tied with Darkrai for the highest base Speed stat out of all -type Pokémon. * Although it's the evolution of Sneasel, its appearance doesn't have much relations to animals in reality nor its pre-evolution because its image is just the reprocessed version of Sneasel. *Weavile's head crown is in the shape of Razor Claw. Origin Weavile and Sneasel may have some inspiration from the Japanese myth of the Kamaitachi: weasels with bladed claws who appear in a whirlwind, traveling in packs of three. They may also be based on cat demons such as the Bakeneko that are renowned for their deceptive nature and claws used to maim or kill humans. Etymology Its English name is derived from the words Weasel and Vile. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut